


Netflix and Chill

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: Madison finds a bruise on Cordelia's neck





	Netflix and Chill

Weekends were the favorite days of the week of Cordelia. She would spend time as if to compensate for the lack of relaxation on weekdays. She would read, take a walk, or work on alchemy like she had used to before her Supremacy. But her favorite way to spend a weekend was definitely cuddling and watching films with Misty. She liked that wild blonde, who emitted a glow as though she was from another realm.

When the Supreme woke up on a Sunday morning, she found herself in Misty's embrace, her nose buried deep in the wild curls. Misty was breathing peacefully at the base of her neck, and it sent cold shivers down her spine, despite the warmth of the breath. It wasn't a new thing; they liked cuddling with each other. But it felt somehow different today. Perhaps because of the dream she had that night. Cordelia blushed lightly at the steamy dream featuring no other than the wild blonde lying next to her. It was a good thing Misty wasn't awake to see her blushing.

By the time Cordelia got out of the shower, the Cajun had gotten up, already dressed in her baby blue dress. They exchanged nothing but smiles on their way to the dining room, enjoying the wordless conversation.

In the dining room sat the girls, Madison, as usual, complaining about the abhorrent sense of style other girls seemed to have. The D-class actress could have continued her speech for another hour, if her attention hadn't switched to the Supreme and her companion, who sat at the table side by side.

Cordelia could feel the gaze of the dirty blonde, who was looking not at her face but somewhere around her neck. But the scrutinizing gaze was gone as abruptly as it emerged. The Supreme thanked God silently, but her peace was destroyed when Madison spoke with a devilish grin on her face.

"So did you two have fun last night?" she said in a sweet but mocking tone.

Zoe and Nan looked up from their plates to see the target of Madison's taunting. While Zoe's cheeks turned red, Nan remained unaffected by what she had seen.

Cordelia raised her brow. Her eyes moved to the younger blonde, but Misty had the same expression as the Supreme. Confused and suspicious.

"What do you mean, Madison?" the Supreme asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on. At least, try to hide it if you're gonna pretend you don't know what I'm saying," the dirty blonde narrowed her eyes and shook her head like she always did when teasing someone.

"Knock it off, Madison," Zoe said in a whisper, but the actress shushed her.

Cordelia didn't like how the girl was smirking at her, and she especially didn't like it when she started to do the same with Misty.

"Tell me, swampy. Did you enjoy what you did last night?" she purred.

Misty, suddenly nervous, glanced at the older blonde. She could gather as much that this was some sort of a trap. "Um, yeah... We watched some, um, movies?" she answered, hoping this was the right answer. It was the truth anyway.

Madison's face abruptly lit up. For a brief moment, she looked like an innocent child in a Christmas morning.

"Ohhh, Netflix and chill, huh?"

Her smirk and wiggling brows only confused the wild blonde even more.

"Y– yes?" the wild blonde mumbled.

This caused Madison's smirk to grow bigger and Zoe to blush harder. But the clairvoyant, who had stayed silent up until now, simply shook her head to the other two girls.

"They have no idea what it means, Madison."

"Well actually, we have no idea what you are even talking about," Cordelia confessed firmly, her good mood ruined by the annoying actress. "Stop your stupid metaphors and cut to the chase."

Madison snickered at the Supreme. She had enough fun teasing; now was the time to see the mortified expression of the almighty headmistress.

"You got a gigantic hickey on your neck, Cordy."

As soon as the words had been delivered, the older blonde flushed hard, one hand instinctively reaching to cover her neck. It all made sense why the girls were acting like that. And  _Jesus_ , her mind screamed. They must be thinking Misty had given her that. The Supreme couldn't look at the wild blonde as she sought an explanation.

"No, um, this isn't…" she stammered. "I must've scratched it while I was asleep. It's a bruise, Madison. I easily get bruised."

"Yeah, sure," the actress gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.

Of course, Cordelia should have known Madison wouldn't accept that answer. In fact, she wouldn't accept any non-scandalous answers. Her mind was on overdrive, and she couldn't speak any further. Thankfully, Nan spoke on her behalf.

"It's true, though," the clairvoyant shrugged at Madison. "They were really just watching Netflix and chilling. Nothing happened."

The dirty blonde seemed to be quite discontent, and Cordelia had never been more grateful for the girl's mind-reading skills. This single instance was enough for the Supreme to forgive her for many moments where she had read Cordelia's not-so-innocent feelings for the wild blonde.

Nan stared at the headmistress for a second, and continued. "But she secretly hopes something will happen one day."

"Nan!"

This caused the blonde woman to go pale, all the blood that had previously gathered, gone. It always seemed like her Supremacy didn't mean a thing to the girl. Cursing herself for having thought Nan would take her side, Cordelia struggled to decide where to look.

The actress was 'awwing', and Zoe was occupying herself with a salad as if she couldn't hear the conversation. Nan was probably reading her mind, and Misty…well, how could Cordelia look at her? The clairvoyant had just revealed her biggest secret to the wild blonde.

Her body twitched when a hand pulled at the sleeve of her dress. Blue eyes looked at the Supreme in marvel.

"You do?" the wild blonde asked with raised brows.

Cordelia opened her mouth to protest. There was no way she was letting the girl know about her dirty secrets, well, at least not in detail. The swamp witch was innocent, too pure to be tainted by all of the headmistress's desire.

"She does," Nan answered instead. "She sometimes daydreams about screwing you on her desk, too."

"Nan!" the Supreme screamed in her seat, knuckles white.

"You do?" Misty questioned with her knotted brows.

"She totally does," the clairvoyant casually shrugged.

"Nan, just shut up!"

The plea was nothing but pathetic. Cordelia didn't know whether she should be yelling in rage or sobbing in shame. Part of her wished she could use all her Supreme authority to banish the clairvoyant from the coven eternally, and another part of her wished she could just retreat to her room with her tail between her legs.

How was she ever going to end this torture? This was all because of the one stupid bruise that had happened to be on the wrong part of her body. The worst thing of all was that she could feel Misty's intense gaze on her.

"Oh, Nan, please keep talking."

Madison , feigning innocence as best as she could. It wasn't hard at all to ignore the yelling and whining of the headmistress, while Nan resumed her speech.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have very sensitive skin and always have bruises that i don't remember getting. Then my then-boss had the audacity to point at my bruise on the neck and did exactly what Madison did lol


End file.
